


Undertale - Choose Your Own Adventure

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Welcome! This is a chose your own adventure type deal. So please be patient with me as this will take a while to fully put together. Every choice you make has consequences, so choose carefully! This isn't going to be like the game... and who you meet and who you don't may depend on the choices you make. With every step, every choice... you will decide your own fate. Your choices will also reveal the trait most dominant in your heart... tread carefully. Like in real life... some things can't be taken back even with the power of a reset...HAVE FUN!btw... for the sake of doing something like this... don't flip through all the choices just because you can... that's cheatin' ya know? you're really only cheating yourself here, because the further the story goes the more and more events will be affected by your soul trait... if you even have a soul to begin with...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Papyrus & Human, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & human
Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783750
Kudos: 2





	Undertale - Choose Your Own Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't flip through the chapters, the choices have been spaced out and will further diverge... flipping through various chapters will not help your journey. You must use the links.

Three years have passed since a child changed the Underground. They passed through the barrier, it was not broken... but the child had promised to do what they could to free them. You know the legend of Mount Ebott. The young activist, Frisk, insists that there really are monsters underneath the mountain, but says they are very kind and wouldn’t hurt anyone. All their attempts, however, have recently landed them where that sort of talk lands anyone... in consoling and an insane asylum. You venture up the mountain yourself.

No one knows why Frisk went up there .... You, on the other hand... You know why you’re going....

\- [ Curiosity ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456)

\- [ Vanish ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543)


End file.
